Equipment Page Help
These are the guidelines for creating a new equipment page. Any equipment page older than June 1st should be replaced by a new equipment page following these instructions. How do I create a new equipment page? An equipment page consists of two parts: the article, and infobox. The infobox goes on the right side of the page and displays stats and info, while the article goes on the left and talks about the said equipment. Start by creating the Infobox. In the Edit menu of the equipment page, look at the bar on the right. Assuming nothing has gone horribly wrong, there should be a section that says Templates full of puzzle pieces (if it is not minimized, should it be minimized you will need to click the arrow to the right of the word Templates). Click on the first Template on the left to open up the infobox creater. From here, you will be given several fields to fill out. FIll them using the following guidelines: *For Box Title, enter the name of the equipment the article is about. *For Image, enter the location of an image of the piece of equipment. Look in the pictures of the wiki for an image and find it's file name (for example, File:Weapon.jpg) and enter it into this field. You may need to upload an image if you cannot find one you are looking for. *For Imagewidth, leave this empty UNLESS the picture takes up too much of the page. In that case, put in a number smaller than the picture's width in pixels to compressed it so the image fits. If the image looks distorted after it has been compressed, you may need to find a new picture. *For Caption, leave this blank. *For Row # title, enter the name of a stat. *For Row # info, enter the value of the stat. Use as many rows as you need to get the basic stats in, and don't worry about filling all the rows in. Any rows left empty will not appear in the infobox. Once you have filled out all the fields, click Preview to see the Infobox. If it looks correct than click OK to put it into the page. You should see a puzzle piece representing the infobox, place the cursor right afterpuzzle piece and press enter to go to a new line. Now that you have the infobox filled out, you can now write the article. Use the normal editing tools to write whatever you feels needs to be said about the item, but do NOT use opinions. The article can include text, pictures, videos, and whatever else you feel is neccesary. Try and limit yourself to basic text until the article reaches below the infobox in preview to keep the page clean, and remember to keep the infobox on the top right of the page. Once the article is written and the infobox is ready, you can now publish the page. If you want to go the extra step, add appropriate catagories to the page before submitting the page. Example Page Article goes here. Category:Guides